


Smile

by CastleAndMurdock



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Laurel mention, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak Fluff, Post Laurel Death, Post Season Four, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver discovers that he doesn't have any pictures of Felicity in his phone. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

It had started when Oliver was looking through his phone. He had lots of pictures of Felicity on it. Felicity at her desk, Felicity sitting across from him at dinner, her face lit up like a sunset from the candlelight. Felicity outside with a line of trees behind her, pink flowers were scattered all around her in the grass and her red framed smile was directed at him. Felicity with glasses, Felicity without glasses, hair up, hair down. Felicity with her arms around Laurel... It had almost become a habit of his to take a picture every time they were out on a date, a habit which mildly annoyed Felicity, though she knew he meant well. Her name would be Queen one day, and by god he was going to treat her like one. As he flipped through the dozen or so pictures, he quickly noticed one thing that they all had in common. He wasn't in any of them. He scrolled through them again. No Oliver. He stood up from his seat in the living room and walked to the kitchen. Felicity was at the table, her laptop in front of her, as she typed up some documents for work. Oliver leaned against the door frame, absentmindedly twirling his phone around in his hand.

"Do you have a minute?" he asked. Felicity ignored him for a few seconds as she finished typing a sentence.

"Yeah, what do you need?" she replied, hastily reading over the sentence on the screen in her head. Oliver held his phone up to her.

"Take a picture with me." he said. She turned her head to look up at him as she took her glasses off.

"This again?" she laughed, setting her glasses down onto the table. He nodded.

"Did you know that we don't have any pictures together?" he asked, giving her a playful look of guilt. Felicity laughed and shook her head.

"We _do_ have pictures together, Oliver." she said, turning her head back to her work.

"Not on my phone we don't." Oliver confirmed. He flipped through the pictures again. "Not a single one." Felicity sighed, giving in as she turned to him.

"If you get your picture, can I get back to work?" she asked. Oliver smiled in response.

" _Okay._ " she laughed again. "Fine, make it quick." Oliver's smile widened as he walked over to her and knelt down behind her chair. He held the phone out in front of them as Felicity flashed a sweet smile.

"No, that won't do." Oliver said. "You gotta make a face." Felicity's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"Oh, no way. You never mentioned that. I thought you wanted a nice picture!"

"I have plenty of nice pictures!" he retorted. He dropped his arm down as his free hand rested against her shoulder. "Look, I know you've been...down lately. Just one funny picture, please?" She hesitated before nodding in defeat, and slowly turned back to the phone. Oliver brought it back up, his thumb hovering above the capture button. Oliver crossed his eyes and looked up at the camera. Felicity laughed and wrinkled up her nose. He took the picture, kissed her on the forehead and started to leave.

"Don't I get to see it?" she asked cheerfully. Oliver stopped and turned back around. He looked down at the photo and laughed. "What?" she asked. Oliver shook his head.

"Nothing." he answered mischievously, holding back another laugh.

"Let me see!" she said, standing up from the table as she grabbed for the phone. He flipped it around for her to see.

"You look like a little bunny." he snickered. Felicity gasped.

"Delete that right now!" she demanded, as she quickly reached out for the phone. Unfortunately for Felicity, he was faster. He pulled it swiftly out of her reach as he tore out of the kitchen.

"OLIVER. DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW." She heard a loud thud come from the living room as Oliver tripped and hit the floor. Felicity sighed. She wasn't going to get back to work any time soon.


End file.
